


You Have To

by ajwrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Creepy, M/M, Markjin, drab, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum won't let go. No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To

Jaebum pulled Youngjae closer. The younger didn't react. Jaebum figured it's because he's so used to this side of Jaebum.

 

"Youngjae-ah, aren't you cold? Why didn't they give you blankets?"

 

They were lying in a metallic table. The air-conditioning was turned up to the highest thermostat and Jaebum was wondering why.

 

"They dressed you up so nicely but they leave you all alone here. Why did they do that?"

 

Youngjae was wearing black tux, complete with socks and shoes.

 

Jaebum rested his elbow by Youngjae's head, and his head stayed on his palm, facing sidewards.

 

"What's this?" He said, reaching over to Youngjae's mouth.

 

Jaebum found a few grains of rice, beads and coins in the younger's mouth.

  
"You shouldn't put stuff in your mouth, Youngjae-ah. You're not a child anymore."

 

He threw away the grains.

 

"You haven't had your hair styled in a while."

 

Jaebum said, running his fingers over Youngjae's soft locks.

 

"The months in the hospital ruined your style. But now, they even trimmed your nails."

 

Jaebum said, raising Youngjae's hand a little bit.

 

"It's even manicured."

 

Jaebum smiled, imagining how handsome this man would be while he wait in the altar at their wedding.

 

"We're getting married in two days. You must be so excited."

 

There were no reply. But Jaebum shrugged it off. Youngjae fell asleep on him too many times to count.

 

"I'm so excited too."

 

He pulled Youngjae even closer, if that was possible.

 

* * *

 

 

"He has to go." The staff said. "The groom should leave."

 

"Can you talk to him, Jinyoung-ah?"

 

"I don't think I can."

 

They watched as Jaebum blissfully sigh through the glass windows.

 

"We have to burn him, sir." The other staff noted.

 

"I know. I bought the urn."


End file.
